The boy who's always smiling
by Arizu-sama
Summary: UA, Schoolfic - RusAme, résumé bientôt disponible, je vous laisse la "surprise" pour le moment! Trace d'OOC, de PruCan et d'autres pairing à venir. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ivan ouvrit la porte de son casier et soupira. Il avait depuis ce matin une chanson en tête, l'une de celles qui s'accrochent à votre cervelle à vous rendre fou. Il saisit son classeur d'Economie et se débarrassa de ses cours superflus, perdu dans ses pensées. D'autres élèves passaient derrière lui, et il pouvait presque entendre leurs chuchotements craintifs. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de particulier pour avoir l'air menaçant, il était même plutôt de nature tranquille. Mais il fallait croire que dépasser un homme adulte moyen de plusieurs centimètres et avoir un accent russe suffisait ici. Ce n'était donc pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'amis. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il tourna la tête. Un sourire enfantin éclaira son visage encore légèrement rond.

-Mattie, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Dans la jungle qu'était le lycée, Matthew Williams était probablement l'une des rares personnes qu'Ivan côtoyait et appréciait. Qui dans ce bas monde aurait pu ne pas fondre devant les grands yeux violets et les boucles blondes du Canadien ? A vrai dire… Beaucoup de monde, pour la simple et bonne raison que Matthew était plus que discret. On pouvait quasiment le qualifier d'invisible, en dépit de son petit mètre quatre-vingt et de ses épaules élargies par la pratique du hockey. Mais Ivan le voyait, l'entendait. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils étaient devenus amis dès leur premières semaines d'école en commun, des années auparavant.

Matthew esquissa un sourire en retirant sa main et souffla :

-C'est pas grave. Tu viens manger sur le toit ? Il est encore tôt, il n'y aura pas grand monde.

Ivan referma son sac et hésita une poignée de secondes. Matthew rit légèrement et ajouta :

-Gilbert ne sera pas là. Il est collé… Encore.

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ivan n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, encore moins d'ennemis, mais s'il avait dû tenir une liste Gilbert aurait eu son nom écrit tout en haut. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison à leurs mésententes. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas se voir, et ce depuis leur petite enfance. Déjà à cette époque Gilbert était le gamin le plus insupportable de l'univers, avec ses arrogants yeux rouges et sa tendance à vouloir tout diriger. Ivan ayant rarement de la chance, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même cours d'Anglais dès leur première année de lycée, ayant tous les deux redoublé un an de leur école élémentaire. Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul… Il avait fallu que Matthew tombe sous le charme excentrique de Gilbert, d'un an son ainé tout comme Ivan. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas mis deux mois avant de filer le parfait amour. De quoi écœurer Ivan pour les décennies à venir.

Ivan secoua la tête et ferma son casier.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que…

Un bruyant éclat de rire l'interrompit, et il soupira avec une sorte de fatalisme. Pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir à qui appartenait cette démonstration de bonne humeur. Ivan n'avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis. Mais il fallait qu'à chaque fois ces-dits ennemis soient étroitement liés à lui. Il se retourna de moitié, et posa son regard mauve sur Alfred F. Jones. Si ces querelles avec Gilbert n'avaient pas vraiment d'explication –mis à part qu'il était fichtrement pénible et qu'une rencontre entre sa tête et un mur lui ferait le plus grand bien-, la profonde haine que ressentait Ivan pour Alfred n'aurait pu être plus facile à expliquer. Tout l'insupportait chez l'Américain. Déjà, pourquoi s'autoproclamer "Américain" quand on a un père français, un autre anglais et une mère porteuse aussi native de Nouvelle Angleterre qu'Ivan ? Ensuite, il avait cette arrogance constante, cette manie de se qualifier de héros à tout bout de champ alors même que le mot "fantôme" glissé dans une conversation pouvait le faire pâlir, ces foutus cheveux blonds qu'il ne semblait jamais coiffer –c'était quoi cette mèche idiote sur le devant de la tête ?!–, ce rire bruyant et irritant au possible et ce détestable, cet horrible, cet étincelant sourire. Pourtant, malgré toute l'aversion qu'inspirait l'Américain pour le jeune Russe, Ivan resta un exemple de calme et de sérénité. Matthew suivit son regard, et sa bouche forma un "o".

-Je vois… Tu veux qu'on mange ailleurs dans ce cas ?

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit Ivan en se tournant de nouveau vers le Canadien.

Car comme dit plus tôt, un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul. Et que si Gilbert était le petit ami de Matthew, le lien de ce dernier avec Jones était encore plus fort. Ils étaient jumeaux. Il aurait été trop long d'expliquer pourquoi deux frères ayant partagé le même ventre pouvaient avoir autant de différences –à commencer par leurs noms de famille et la nationalité sur leurs papiers. Toujours était-il que malgré leurs caractères radicalement opposés, ils étaient incroyablement proches. Enfin, quand Jones daignait redescendre de son nuage.

Matthew secoua la tête, et leva même les yeux au ciel.

-Au contraire, si je pouvais me libérer de lui dix minutes, ça serait parfait. Tu sais à quel point il peut être lourd parfois.

Alfred se détourna alors de ses amis de l'équipe de football américain dont il était bien évidemment le quarter back, comme tout lycéen populaire aux Etats-Unis, et offrit un immense sourire à Matthew.

-Tu parles de moi Mattie ?

Il s'approcha, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et glissa un regard mauvais à Ivan derrière son expression enjouée. Car Ivan avait beau haïr ces sourires, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Alfred lui en avait déjà adressé un. Ce qui n'était pas une grosse perte. Jones s'efforça tout de même de lâcher, à contrecœur certes mais sans se départir de cette expression de joie puérile :

-Salut Ivan !

Les coins de ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement et il ajouta avec condescendance :

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas repris un peu de poids ?

Ivan grinça des dents mais lui rendit son sourire faux.

-Tu devrais arrêter les hamburgers, Alfred. Plus Noël approche, plus je me demande comment une célébrité telle que toi va pouvoir entrer dans son smoking pour le bal d'hiver.

La pique toucha l'Amerloque, mais il n'en montra rien. Il était de notoriété publique que le pauvre petit quarter back n'était pas vraiment ami avec la balance. Matthew intervint alors, évitant ainsi un bain de sang :

-Vous allez manger sur le toit ?

Alfred se retourna vers lui et son visage se détendit aussitôt. Personne ne pouvait résister aux yeux violets et aux boucles blondes.

-Yep ! Tu viens avec nous ?

Matthew se composa une expression désolée et souffla avec innocence et déception :

-Ça ne va pas être possible, Ivan et moi avons un devoir à terminer pour demain. Comme on ne peut pas se voir ce soir, on va sûrement travailler pendant toute la pause déjeuner.

Ivan se retint bien de le contredire à propos de l'existence de ce devoir. Alfred n'y vit que du feu, et Ivan décréta encore une fois qu'il adorait Matthew. Alfred lâcha un petit "oh" navré, mais se redressa aussitôt.

-Tant pis, une prochaine fois !

Il tourna les talons mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt et jeta un regard en arrière en direction d'Ivan.

-Je ne t'ai pas proposé, parce que ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que tu viennes, mais tu seras là au match de ce soir ?

Le Russe adressa un rapide regard en coin à Matthew. Il avait la très nette impression que le blondinet y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, il était le premier à souffrir des conflits entre son meilleur ami et son frère adoré. Cette invitation peu avenante n'était qu'une autre tentative de Matthew pour les rapprocher. Ivan aurait voulu refuser, mais qui pouvait résister à ces grands yeux tristes ? De plus, maintenant qu'il savait combien il coûtait à Alfred de lui demander, il n'allait pas se priver.

-Ce serait un plaisir de venir voir ton match de rugby, Alfred.

-C'est du football.

-Quelle différence ?

Alfred le dévisagea de ses yeux d'un bleu trop intense, comme s'il s'imaginait en cet instant lui arracher le visage avec les ongles. Il se reprit bien vite et se détourna d'eux en lançant un joyeux :

-A ce soir, dans ce cas !

Matthew adressa un petit signe de main à son frère, et soupira lorsqu'il disparut à l'angle du couloir. Il détourna les yeux en sentant le regard d'Ivan le transpercer.

-Je suis démasqué.

-Matthew, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… D'un côté ta part diabolique me fascine toujours autant, de l'autre tu viens de m'obliger à passer des heures sur un banc sale et glacé, à regarder un sport tellement compliqué et long que je risque de mourir d'ennui, fit simplement Ivan d'un ton paisible en se mettant à marcher vers l'opposé du couloir. Tu viens ? On peut toujours manger sur les escaliers devant l'entrée.

.

Ivan mordit dans son sandwich. Le froid de cette mi-novembre leur mordait les joues, mais ni Matthew ni lui ne s'en plaignit. Il avait toujours cette foutue chanson en tête. En plus elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise… Elle lui tapait juste sur le système, sans qu'il en sache la raison. Il ne connaissait même les paroles, l'ayant juste entendu comme ça. Perdu dans ses pensées et trop occupée à savourer son sandwich –l'un de ses amalgames improbables mais délicieux dont sa sœur ainée Katyusha avait le secret–, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il fredonnait. Il croisa alors le regard vaguement amusé de Matthew, et haussa les sourcils en toute innocence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh rien, éluda doucement le Canadien en retournant à son déjeuner. C'est juste… que je pensais que tu n'aimais pas la musique américaine.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

Et ça ne se bornait pas à la musique. Il haïssait leur nourriture, leurs films d'action, leur façon d'être, tout. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il trainait avec un Canadien. Les Canadien avaient le mérite d'être poli et d'une agréable compagnie, _eux_. Quoiqu'un peu violent si on abordait le sujet sensible du hockey… Matthew eut alors un petit rire.

-Mais tu étais en train de chanter. Et pour le coup elle est vraiment américaine.

-Vraiment ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

- _America_ , de Imagine Dragon.

Ivan regarda le ciel gris au-dessus de leurs têtes et souffla simplement :

-J'ai juste la mélodie en tête.

Il rangea son reste de casse-croute et s'enquit :

-Pourquoi, tu la connais ?

Les lèvres de Matthew semblèrent hésiter entre un sourire amusé et une grimace embarrassée.

-Hm, Alfred n'arrêtait pas de l'écouter. Au moins ça le calmait un peu, mais…  
Un frisson désagréable parcourut la carcasse d'Ivan. Il réprima un rictus et Matthew rit encore.

-Tu sais, quand on a une chanson en tête, il faut la chanter. C'est ce que Papa me dit tout le temps.

-Je ne connais pas les paroles, souffla Ivan en frottant ses grandes mains, le nez dans son écharpe.

Matthew se releva et passa la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule dans un sourire.

-Regarde sur Internet avant de venir au match.

.

- _Vanya_ , je peux entrer ?

Ivan cessa de grignoter le bout de son stylo et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau pour sourire à Katyusha.

-Je t'en prie, j'allais justement te demander de l'aide.

La jeune femme rit doucement et s'approcha en le taquinant :

-Toi, tu as un exercice d'Anglais…

Elle se pencha sur ses cours, retenant son opulente poitrine d'un bras. Ivan avait s'exprimer dans un Anglais impeccable en dépit de son accent, il n'avait jamais été bon à l'écrit, contrairement à sa sœur ainée, qui finissait des études littéraires. Elle, leur plus jeune sœur Natalya et Ivan vivaient tous les trois dans un petit appartement tranquille dans un quartier plutôt paisible. Leur mère étant morte en couche et leur père n'ayant pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile, quelques années plus tôt, c'était Katyusha qui gérait tout, cumulant ses études et un petit boulot dans un magasin de produits agricoles. Ivan avait bien proposé de travailler pour arrondir les fins de mois, mais sa sœur lui répondait toujours qu'il devait avant tout se concentrer sur ses études. Elle corrigea ses quelques erreurs et se releva. Ivan la remercia, et pensa alors :

-Je m'absente ce soir, Matthew vient me chercher.

-Oh, je vois. Ne rentre pas tard, _da_ ?

Elle s'écarta mais s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle lui jeta un regard hésitant.

- _Vanya_ , il y a… quelque chose entre toi et Matthew ?

Ivan la regarda avec surprise.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, alors on peut dire que oui.

-Non, je veux dire…

Ivan sentit qu'elle était mal à l'aise, et il s'empressa de la rassurer :

-C'est juste un ami. Et il sort avec quelqu'un, tu sais.

-Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je me pose la question, comme il est…

-Katyusha.

Il lui sourit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Matthew est gay que je le suis aussi.

Katyusha laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Si Ivan avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie ici, aux Etats-Unis, son ainée avait grandi en Russie, où les mœurs quant à l'homosexualité étaient loin d'avoir évolué. Elle le prit un instant dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue avec amour.

-Pense à bien te couvrir, et amuse-toi bien. Où allez-vous, d'ailleurs ?

-Voir un match de football…

Katyusha haussa un sourcil, mais décida de ne pas trop poser de question. Elle retrouva son petit sourire enjoué et sortit de la chambre en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

-Bonne chance alors !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous! j'ai un peu zappé la note de début pour le premier chapitre... J'espère donc que vous aimerez cette petite fanfic! Je vous prie d'excuser les possibles erreurs, mes tendances à l'OOC et si jamais cette histoire part en vrille... Bonne lecture!**

Matthew jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, les paupières plissées, et sourit enfin en désignant le haut des gradins.

-Là-haut, tu vois ?

Oui, Ivan avait bien vu la tignasse blanche de Gilbert, et ce depuis leur arrivée. Mais où trouver la motivation de dire à son meilleur ami qu'il avait repéré l'idiot albinos ? Ils montèrent les escaliers pour le rejoindre, au grand damne d'Ivan. Gilbert se leva en les apercevant, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres.

-Birdie ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends !

Il le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, et Ivan put même voir les mains de Matthew caresser le creux de ses reins avec affection. A se demander comment la moitié du lycée ne les avait pas encore grillés. Enfin, Gilbert était lui-même d'une nature tactile, après tout. Et si on ajoutait la discrétion presque surnaturelle de Matthew… Gilbert se tourna alors vers Ivan et son sourire se crispa.

-Salut connard.

-Bonsoir Gilbert. Ça faisait longtemps.

En bon diplomate, Matthew sourit doucement à Gilbert et l'invita à se rassoir, prétextant le début imminent du match. Ivan, fidèle à lui-même, resta parfaitement calme et détendu alors que Gilbert continuait de lui jeter des regards mauvais, malgré la barrière que formait Matthew entre eux. Mais le grand Russe n'en pensait pas moins. Peut-être que si Matthew n'avait pas été là… Les joueurs entrèrent alors sur le terrain, déclenchant un boucan de tous les diables dans les gradins. Même Matthew se leva en applaudissant de toutes ses forces, mais sa voix ne porta pas plus loin que les adolescents installés devant eux. Il tira alors sur la manche d'Ivan en désignant le numéro quatre.

-C'est Alfred ! Tu le vois ?

Ivan plissa les paupières. Comment ne pas le voir ? Cet idiot roulait des mécaniques à tout va, allant même jusqu'à retirer son casque le temps de rouler un patin magistrale à la jolie blonde qui lui servait de petite amie en ce moment. Ivan la connaissait pour avoir dû passer une heure de retenue avec elle, et même s'il avait rarement vu une fille aussi mignonne, il avait aussi pu apprendre qu'elle avait le QI d'une huitre et la superficialité d'une pie. Alfred cessa enfin d'explorer la gorge de sa compagne, et Matthew lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ivan demanda mine de rien :

-Pourquoi le numéro quatre ?

-Oh, c'est sa date de naissance. Le quatre juillet.

-Je vois.

Pas besoin de préciser que les différences entre les deux frères allait jusqu'à leurs dates de naissance –Matthew était du premier juillet. Ivan acquiesça, et ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'au début même du match. Comme attendu, le jeu ne présentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était incroyablement long, compliqué, et bruyant. Même Matthew décrocha au bout d'un moment, préférant se blottir contre le crétin albinos –pardon, Gilbert. Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs le vice jusqu'à poser sa main très bas sur la taille de son Canadien, à la limite de sa hanche. Là, il fallait être clairement aveugle mais ne pas les voir dégouliner d'amour. Mais on en revenait à l'invisibilité de Matthew. Gilbert croisa le regard d'Ivan, et s'autorisa à le taquiner :

-Jaloux ?

-Dommage, Gilbert. J'oubliais presque ta présence.

L'Allemand –qui aimait se dire Prussien pour des raisons qui restaient assez obscures– hoqueta, offensé. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était probablement être ignoré. C'était ainsi qu'il était un jour venu au lycée en robe de lolita, après qu'un professeur lui ait fait la remarque qu'il manquait de présence à son cours. Une étrange et soudaine activité sur le terrain attira alors leur attention, et Ivan tourna la tête. Deux joueurs, un bleu local et un noir de l'équipe adverse, se battaient malgré les sifflements des arbitres. Les casques volèrent, et Matthew se raidit en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Gilbert. Il écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

-Tabernacle…

Des clameurs surgirent en tous sens et Ivan plissa les yeux. Numéro quatre, cheveux blonds en bataille… Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Alfred, sur le terrain à fracasser la mâchoire de son adversaire tout en le maintenant au sol. Leurs coéquipiers parvinrent enfin à les séparer, et Gilbert glissa à travers un rire nerveux :

-Quoi ? On les laisse pas se battre ?

-C'est du football, pas du hockey…

Matthew bondit de sa place et descendit les marches des tribunes quatre à quatre. Ivan et Gilbert échangèrent un regard, et se lancèrent à sa suite, se frayant un passage entre les adolescents surexcités qui sifflaient à tout va. Matthew ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il percuta les barrières de sécurité, mais il n'eut pas la voix suffisante pour appeler son frère, qui continuait de se débattre avec fureur. Ivan arriva le premier à son côté, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix Alfred F. Jones, le type qui passait son temps à rire, à pavaner, à sourire comme un idiot, _ce_ Alfred était livide de fureur et les joues rougies par sa précédente lutte, le nez en sang et braillant des insultes à qui voulait l'entendre. Il était comme possédé. Gilbert regarda alors autour de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on déguerpisse rapidement, ça dégénère plus haut…

En effet, plusieurs bagarres avaient démarré un peu partout, et pas uniquement sur le terrain. Les antis et les pros Jones, sans doute. Ivan acquiesça, pour une fois en accord avec les paroles de l'albinos, et saisit le bras de Matthew pour le faire sortir. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à se sortir l'image d'Alfred de la tête.

.

-Putain Jones ! Tu m'as fait quoi, là ?

Alfred renversa la tête en avant et retira le morceau de coton de son nez. Il saignait toujours un peu. Il détourna le regard, et marmonna juste :

-Y a des choses qu'on aime pas entendre, coach…

-Ah, c'est donc ça le sujet ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Alfred ne releva pas les yeux. Il s'en tirait plutôt bien, contrairement au typequi se trouvait en face de lui. Juste le nez fêlé probablement, et quelques bleus. Et peut-être un renvoi de l'équipe, mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Il avait l'un des meilleurs bras du comté, et ce n'était pas que de la vantardise. Il visait bien, il tirait fort. Et dès qu'il s'agissait de sport, il était même brillant. S'il pouvait avoir un tiers de ce génie lorsqu'il était en cours…

-Jones !

-Il a dit qu'il voulait se faire ma copine.

Il préférait mentir que passer pour un gamin susceptible en disant la vérité. Il garda donc le silence tout le reste du sermon de son coach, et grimaça. Il était bien évidemment viré de l'équipe pour quelques semaines du moins. Les coups de poings, ça arrivait sur le terrain. Mais le type avait le visage démoli et plusieurs côtes cassées. Il fallait qu'il s'estime heureux que la police n'ait pas été appelée. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait commencé à faire du sport. Il n'était pas particulièrement violent, bien au contraire, mais il possédait une force étonnante, alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment Monsieur Muscles. Le coach l'abandonna enfin dans le vestiaire vide, et Alfred se leva pour se changer. Il avait un peu honte que le match ait été reporté par sa faute. Et qu'un type soit parti à l'hôpital. Il se débarrassa de son équipement et resta planté en sous-vêtement devant son casier ouvert. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

- _Dis-moi Jones, comment un gros tas comme toi peut se taper un canon comme elle ?_

Il pressa une main sur son ventre. C'était le genre de phrase qu'il entendait tous les jours. _C'est moi ou t'as pris du bide ? Alfred, arrête de bouffer ou dans un an tu verras plus tes orteils ! Al, l'Américain de base qui finira obèse à vingt-cinq ans ! Encore en train de manger, Jones ?_ Il secoua la tête. Ce soir, ça avait juste été la phrase de trop. Il se sentait immonde, informe, bien loin du type ultra musclé qui faisait la une des magazines de football. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il attrapa rageusement ses vêtements de rechange et commença à se rhabiller.

.

-Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris…

Matthew était effondré. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état de rage, et pourtant il le connaissait mieux que personne. Du moins le pensait-il. Ivan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Gilbert avait dû rejoindre son petit frère un peu plus tôt, laissant Ivan et Matthew seuls devant le lycée, assis sur les marches humides. Seuls les lampadaires de la rue adjacente les éclairaient, et une horloge venait de sonner vingt-deux heures. Le jeune Canadien secoua encore une fois la tête, dépassé et les yeux rougis.

-Il a jamais… Bon sang, pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Ca ne doit pas être si grave, ce n'est qu'un jeu, tenta de tempérer Ivan.

Il ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de Matthew. Pourquoi se ronger les sangs pour un frère un peu idiot qui fait une scène pendant un match lycéen ? Mais Matthew ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Ivan…

Il inspira profondément.

-Alfred… est mauvais en classe. Il n'est pas idiot, et il travaille vraiment dur. Mais… Mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est tout. Et… Et il adore le football. Il est vraiment bon, en plus.

Ivan acquiesça calmement. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas autant le jeune Américain qu'il le pensait. Ce satané capitaliste avait donc des rêves autres que devenir le type le plus populaire et bruyant du lycée ?

-Il peut être repéré, avoir une bourse… Mais si jamais il est renvoyé de l'équipe ce soir, il… _Maple_ , il ne…

-Il n'ira pas à l'université, c'est ça ?

Matthew acquiesça lentement. Ivan remonta son écharpe sur son nez et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'Alfred F. Jones pouvait avoir une vie compliquée. A vrai dire, Matthew n'en parlait pas beaucoup, connaissant leur aversion réciproque. Il tapota le dos de son ami avec un grand sourire rassurant.

-Tout va bien se passer, Mattie ! C'est un grand garçon, et s'il est vraiment bon, son entraineur ne le virera pas longtemps !

Matthew renifla, s'essuya le nez avec sa manche et souffla en le dévisageant avec espoir :

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

Ah, les yeux violets et les boucles blondes, toujours le même combat. Ivan acquiesça, incapable de résister.

-Bien sûr !

Matthew esquissa un sourire et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avec force et affection. Ivan écarquilla les yeux, un instant surpris avant de donner l'accolade au Canadien. Ce dernier murmura alors avec une sorte de joie contenue :

-Je savais que tu finirais par bien l'aimer…

Ivan tiqua, mais n'osa pas le contredire. Lui et Alfred, ami un jour ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous! Oui oui, je suis en forme en ce moment! Bref, voici le troisième chapitre de TBWAS! Bon, je crois que cette fic est un gros foutoir, mais... j'aime l'écrire, alors pourquoi ne pas la partager, ne? Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: (eh oui, je l'ai encore oublié...) rien ne m'appartient à part la trame, les personnages sont à Himepapa!**

.

-Tu veux un peu de thé, Matthew ?

-N-non merci…

Le jeune Canadien ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait passé la nuit chez Ivan, trop chamboulé pour rentrer chez lui –il avait tout de même pris soin d'appeler son père français pour le prévenir de son découchage. Le jeune Russe ne disposant que de deux chambres –celle de ses sœurs et la sienne-, il lui avait tout naturellement proposé de dormir avec lui. Malgré sa grande taille, Ivan ne prenait pas énormément de place et Matthew avait dormi comme un loir, collé contre le dos de son ami. Jusqu'à ce que Katyusha n'entre réveiller son frère. Ivan avait dû passer vingt bonnes minutes à la rassurer sur l'état exact de ses relations avec Matthew, promettant mille fois qu'ils n'avaient jamais été et n'iraient jamais plus loin que l'accolade.

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup le matin, s'inquiéta Katyusha en reposant la théière, sa phénoménale poitrine rebondissant à chaque mouvement.

-Je n'ai juste pas très faim…

Fait étonnant, il n'avait jamais dormi chez Ivan. Il avait donc toujours imaginé que son ami mangeait des spécialités russes étranges –accompagné d'un grand verre de vodka- chaque matin. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait avec une table couverte de paquets de céréales multicolores, de confitures et de tranches de brioche. Presque aussi bien que chez Matthew, à la différence que le père du Canadien était cuisinier, ce qui mettait la barre assez haut. Ivan tendit alors la main et reprit un pancake. Un instant… des pancakes ? Cette fois, Matthew tiqua.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la nourriture américaine.

Ivan tourna vers lui ses yeux d'enfant, cessant quelques secondes de tartiner sa crêpe de confiture. Il battit des cils, surpris par la question, et répondit avec tout le naturel du monde :

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Mais tu…

Matthew examina d'un peu plus près lesdits pancakes. Ils semblaient un peu différents, comme ceux qu'on trouvait en supermarché parfois. Il tenta de se souvenir du nom. Quelque chose comme…

-Ce sont des blinys ?

Katyusha releva les yeux de son café, visiblement ravie.

-Tu connais la nourriture russe, Matthew ?

Le jeune Canadien eut un petit rire gêné. Il devait admettre que malgré sa préférence pour la gent masculine, Katyusha était vraiment mignonne. Et il ne parlait pas de ses… atouts volumineux. Par exemple, il aimait beaucoup son accent lorsqu'elle disait son nom, différent d'Ivan qui avait appris à le prononcer correctement avec les ans. Il secoua les mains en signe de négation.

-Pas vraiment, on en mange des fois lorsqu'on a des invités, avec des sauces et tout… Mais ils sont plus petits, et c'est de l'industriel.

Ivan le dévisagea avec amusement avant de secouer la tête.

-Toute une éducation à refaire… fit-il d'une voix incroyablement mignonne et inquiétante à la fois avant de reprendre son ton habituel. Ce sont des _oladis_ , faits maison. Tu veux goûter ?

Il lui tendit le plat et ajouta :

-C'est à peu près la même chose, mais c'est sucré. C'est bon au petit déjeuner. Les céréales sont juste pour les invités lorsqu'on en a, on n'en mange jamais.

Matthew se servit en le remerciant, et mordit dedans. C'était plutôt bon, moelleux et croustillant à la fois. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et Natalya fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Grand frère, tu n'es pas venu me réveiller.

Elle se figea en apercevant Matthew, et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Natalya était une adolescente de seize ans tout ce qu'il y de plus jolie. D'assez petite taille en comparaison de son géant de frère, mince, avec de longs cheveux blond platine et des yeux d'un bleu profond, elle faisait tourner les têtes. Mais elle avait deux défauts majeurs, le premier étant sa timidité maladive qui, paradoxalement, la rendait agressive au contact d'étrangers, et le second n'étant autre que sa possessivité à l'égard de son grand frère chéri. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Katyusha avait dû l'inscrire dans un établissement différent. Ivan déglutit. Matthew en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour savoir que le comportement de sa cadette le mettait parfois mal à l'aise, voir l'inquiétait. Ou lui donnait des sueurs froides.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais juste te laisser dormir un peu. C'est le weekend, non ?

Il lui tira une chaise.

-Tu viens s'assoir ?

L'adolescente détailla un instant le Canadien de son regard étrangement sombre, avant de venir s'installer et de piocher aussitôt dans les crêpes –les _oladis_. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot, et Ivan désigna Matthew avec un sourire.

-Tu connais Matthew Williams, mon ami de lycée ? Il est venu une fois quand tu étais plus petite.

-Je sais qui c'est.

Elle adressa un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme, avant de retourner à sa dégustation silencieuse. Elle lâcha juste :

-Si tu fais pleurer grand frère, je te tue.

Katyusha réprimanda aussitôt sa cadette, mais avec sa voix fluette et mélodieuse, elle était aussi crédible qu'une institutrice de maternelle. Ivan tenta d'étouffer un rire nerveux, et Matthew détourna la tête en frissonnant. Voilà, il se souvenait pourquoi il ne dormait jamais chez Ivan.

C'était pire que chez lui.

.

-Pardon pour ce matin…

-Oh, c'était rien, soutint Matthew avec un rire. Juste… particulier.

 _Particulier_ , Ivan savait que c'était en dessous de la vérité. Entre les cris d'effroi de sa sœur ainée au réveil et les menace de la cadette au petit déjeuner, Matthew avait de quoi ne pas vouloir passer plus de nuit chez son meilleur ami. Le grand Russe soupira, gêné mais souriant. Il tenta de plaisanter, appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée :

-La prochaine fois je dors chez toi, _da_ ?

-Moi je n'y vois aucun problème. C'est toi qui dit que, je te cite, tu risques de mourir étouffer par tant de capitalisme.

Ivan détourna la tête avec un sourire évasif. Matthew le serra alors encore une fois dans ses bras. Il avait visiblement besoin de réconfort, mais Ivan n'était pas vraiment de nature tactile. Pas ce tactile- _là_ , du moins. Il tapota le dos du Canadien.

-Là, là. N'oublie pas, tout ira bien pour ton frère. C'est un grand garçon !

Ca restait à voir. Comment considérer quelqu'un qui mange une dizaine de hamburgers à la suite pour épater la galerie comme une personne _mature_ ? Mais ces mots rassurèrent Matthew, et il s'écarta en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-Merci pour tout. A lundi !

Il tourna les talons, et Ivan secoua la tête en refermant la porte. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'allait donner le lundi, justement.

.

-Je suis rentré.

Personne ne lui répondit, comme d'habitude. Matthew haussa les épaules et accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau dans le vestibule, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine d'où lui parvenait des voix. Il sourit en entendant celle de son père anglais, qui rentrait tout juste de son voyage d'affaire à Londres, où il gérait une chaine de salon de thé en plus de ceux qu'il possédait aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Le jeune Canadien se refroidit bien vite cependant en comprenant le sujet de la conversation. Visiblement, Arthur venait de voir le visage tuméfiés de son fils.

- _Bloody hell_ Alfred ! Tu voulais te faire renvoyer du lycée ? Encore heureux que le proviseur ait jugé suffisant de t'exclure de l'équipe !

Matthew ne parvint qu'à entendre les marmonnements de son frère. Il se pencha légèrement, honteux d'écouter aux portes et le cœur battant. Le ton d'Arthur monta sensiblement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler dans ta barbe ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

-Bordel, Arthur ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimes chez moi ?!

Matthew bloqua son souffle et se recula un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Alfred appelait leur père par son prénom. C'était de plus en plus le cas ces derniers temps, et lorsque cela arrivait, ce n'était jamais bon signe. La voix excédée d'Arthur lui répondit aussitôt, teintée de doute :

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

On renversa une chaise, et cette fois, Alfred hurlait presque.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des reproches ! Alfred ceci, Alfred cela ! Quoique je fasse, je serai jamais assez bien pour toi, hein ? Tu n'es même pas venu à mes derniers matchs !

-Baisse d'un ton tout de suite, jeune homme ! C'est tout de même à ton père que tu parles ! cracha Arthur, furieux mais visiblement déstabilisé.

-Vas chier ! brailla alors Alfred, hors de lui. T'es même pas mon père !

Le bruit de la gifle fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Matthew. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le silence qui suivit lui glaça les veines, et il tomba à genoux, aussi discrètement qu'il est possible de le faire. Il entendit un crissement de semelle sur le lino de la cuisine, et son père qui soufflait précipitamment, suppliant et perdu :

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

Mais Alfred quittait déjà la cuisine en trombe. Il traversa le séjour, dérapa au pied des escaliers et gravit les marches sans un regard en arrière, une main sur sa joue. Matthew resta figé une poignée de secondes, puis songea qu'il serait judicieux de se remettre à respirer. Tremblant, il se hissa sur ses jambes à l'aide du mur, et entra timidement dans la cuisine. Son père lui tournait le dos, assis à table et le visage dans les mains. L'adolescent s'approcha, et posa timidement une main sur son épaule.

-Daddy ?...

Arthur sursauta, et tourna son regard vert forêt vers lui. Il semblait dépassé, et avait pris un coup de vieux en l'espace d'un instant. Matthew ne savait jamais quel âge avaient ses parents. Ils faisaient toujours si jeunes, et ils élevaient pourtant deux garçons bientôt en âge d'aller à l'université. Matthew adorait ses deux pères, et voir autant d'émotions –la crainte, la honte, les remords, le doute- dans les yeux de son Daddy anglais lui brisait le cœur. Arthur le dévisagea un instant, fronça ses épais sourcils, puis soupira finalement d'acceptation.

-Tu as entendu…

Matthew acquiesça doucement, et Arthur replongea la tête dans ses mains.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le frapper… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-C'est pas grave, Daddy. Il a passé une sale soirée hier, ça ira mieux demain.

Mais il y croyait à peine. Il savait quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ? Il embrassa la joue de son père et lui sourit.

-Ca va aller. Je vais lui parler.

.

Matthew poussa la porte de la chambre d'Alfred avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son frère trop occupé sur sa console pour l'envoyer paître. Il se racla la gorge, et croisa une paire d'yeux rougis. Alfred se redressa et mit sur pausa, laissa sa manette par terre, et essuya doucement son nez avec sa manche.

-Salut Mattie…

-Hey…

Il vint s'assoir à même le sol près de son frère et fronça les sourcils.

-Al, tu me fais confiance, dis ?

Alfred écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il les porte, étant donné qu'il avait crié au scandale lors de son entre au lycée pour avoir des lentilles, soutenant que les lunettes ça "ne faisait pas héroïque du tout". Matthew ne releva pas cependant. Alfred s'étrangla avec sa salive et s'exclama avec conviction :

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareille ?

Matthew battit des cils. Alfred souffla un "oh" gêné et détourna les yeux.

-Parce que je me suis battu, c'est ça ?...

-Parce que tu traites Daddy vraiment mal, tu t'emportes facilement, tu… Alfred, je suis ton frère, je vois bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.

Alfred le dévisagea un instant, puis murmura :

-Quand as-tu grandi ?...

-Je suis beaucoup plus mature que toi, rétorqua Matthew avec une légère grimace de dépit.

Alfred acquiesça néanmoins, et baissa encore une fois les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas ses mots tout de suite. Quand il était perdu comme ça, il faisait trois ans de moins. Minimum. Il articula enfin :

-C'est juste… Tout est si compliqué, en ce moment…

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il souffla profondément, comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer, et demanda alors :

-Tu as dormi chez Gilbert ?

Matthew secoua la tête, faisant voler quelques boucles dorées –il fallait encore qu'il les coupe, et pourtant il ne les portait pas si longs que ça…- et Alfred s'efforça de plaisanter :

-Quoi, il a ses règles ?...

Matthew lui frappa l'épaule en le traitant de crétin, même si ses joues se teintaient de rose. Lorsqu'Alfred avait appris pour son frère et l'Allemand –pardon, _Prussien_ –, il avait empoigné ce dernier au collet et l'avait secoué comme un prunier en lui promettant que s'il touchait au postérieur de son petit frère chéri, il le castrait. Gilbert lui avait répondu entre deux secousses qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais pas dans le sens qu'il croyait. Alfred n'avait plus vu Matthew de la même façon.

Matthew lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, ils avaient déjà des invités. J'ai dormi chez Ivan.

Alfred se raidit instantanément. Il posa les yeux sur l'écran figé de sa télévision, et Matthew commença :

-Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais il…

-Ça fait partie des choses un peu compliquées, Mattie…

Il se frotta la nuque, et souffla d'une voix rauque :

-Je sais que je peux te dire ça à toi, mais… tu me jures de ne jamais en parler, c'est d'accord ?...

.

 **Voilà voilà, ce texte est posté depuis mon internat! Bisoooooouuus!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hej tout le monde! De retour, après une groooooosse pause, je sais... C'est donc avec mes plus plates excuses que je vous présente le chapitre quatre! Bonne lecture!**

.

Ivan passa les grandes portes du lycée, et marcha droit vers les casiers. Il avait entendu la bretelle de son sac craquer lorsqu'il marchait, et il préférait éviter d'avoir à ramasser ses affaires éclatées sur le sol. Il fit rapidement le code de son cadenas, et tourna la tête. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Alfred était encore entouré de sa clique, tous occupé à rire de la moindre de ses boutades. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ce même sourire immense aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Quoique… si, quelque chose avait changé. Ivan haussa un sourcil. Le héros du lycée portait des lunettes ? Depuis quand ? Il s'en détourna cependant bien vite. Il vida son sac des cours inutiles pour la matinée, et referma la porte métallique. Il avait deux heures de Littérature –en Anglais bien sûr- avec Gilbert, puis…

-Salut.

Il ne sursauta pas, mais écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner. Alfred était planté devant lui, les yeux arrogants et avec tout juste l'ombre d'un sourire faux. Ivan le toisa, et se força à répondre aimablement :

-Bonjour Alfred. J'ai bien vu ton match. C'était intéressant.

L'Américain se crispa, mais ne rétorqua rien. C'était inhabituel, ça. Ivan sut aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais resta fidèle à lui-même et préféra ne rien demander. Pour une fois que ce crétin ne grimpait pas au créneau... Alfred reprit d'ailleurs bien vite :

-Bref. Je voulais te remercier pour Mattie. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, après tout tu es son meilleur pote. Et… je suppose que tu l'apprécies aussi.

Ivan acquiesça. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. On aurait presque pu dire qu'Alfred était… mal à l'aise. Du moins, guindé. L'Américain reprit d'une voix rapide et plus basse :

-Enfin, il est en couple, tu le sais, non ?

Ah, ils y étaient. Ivan soupira de soulagement, comprenant enfin les intentions du blondinet. Il sourit avec candeur.

-Voyons Alfred, mes relations avec Mattie sont purement platoniques et amicales. Tu devrais le savoir.

Les épaules d'Alfred se détendirent aussitôt et il reprit son immense sourire.

-Oh ! Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Ivan aurait pu soupirer de soulagement –rien que pour faire comprendre à ce foutu quarter back que sa présence l'horripilait. Mais il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Une note fausse dans cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que ce yankee sous-entendait ? Ivan fronça les sourcils.

-Et puis je n'aime pas les garçons, reprit-il en ajustant la bretelle de son sac.

Le sourire d'Alfred se figea quelque peu et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il laissa échapper un drôle de rire.

-Oh, mais tu fais comme tu veux, tu sais ! J'étais juste inquiet pour Mattie. Comme vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, j'ai pensé que… Enfin tu vois.

Il se força à reprendre son attitude détendue, et tourna les talons.

-Bon, à plus !

Ivan le regarda retourner avec ses amis, perplexe. Cette conversation était vraiment étrange. Est-ce que Jones avait pris un coup sur la tête durant cette fameuse bagarre ? Où avait-il appris à être aussi aimable ? Mais plus important…

Est-ce qu'il lui avait _souri_?

La matinée passa à une lenteur affolante. Les professeurs leur rendirent plusieurs devoirs –une mauvaise note en Anglais, et une excellente en Biologie. Bizarrement, Ivan avait toujours d'excellentes notes à cette matière. Surtout dès qu'il s'agissait de disséquer quelque chose et d'identifier les différentes viscères. Bien heureusement, l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, et Ivan pu rejoindre Matthew devant le casier de ce dernier. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en voyant son meilleur ami en pleine conversation avec Alfred. Ce n'était pas rare, loin de là. Mais d'habitude, Matthew écoutait juste les fanfaronnades de son frère d'une oreille distraite, et Alfred bavassait joyeusement avec un sourire enfantin plaqué au visage. Mais cette fois-ci c'était un peu différent. Alfred ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il avait l'air préoccupé, voire franchement nerveux, et même perdu. Matthew quant à lui parlait à voix basse, une main sur l'épaule de son jumeau et visiblement en train d'essayer de le rassurer. Alfred posa alors les yeux sur Ivan, esquissa un drôle de rictus et se détacha de Matthew.

-J'y vais. A plus tard, Mattie.

Il recula et se retourna pour s'éloigner vers sa petite amie qui l'attendait avec ses copines. Déjeuner en tête à tête sur le terrain de football ? Ivan le suivit du regard cependant, légèrement désappointé malgré lui. Jones agissait vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il rejoignit Matthew et retrouva le sourire.

-Salut Mattie ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le Canadien se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea quelques secondes d'un œil vide, puis sursauta.

-Ivan ! Pardon, j'étais… perdu dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça.

L'air soucieux de Matthew l'inquiétait. Bien sûr, il avait souvent l'air vaguement agacé, surtout après avoir croisé son énergumène de frère, mais cette fois-ci était… Ivan retint un soupir. Cette journée était décidément foutrement bizarre. Matthew retrouva alors un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

-C'est rien, juste un weekend un peu… compliqué. Tu viens ?

Cette fois, le toit était désert. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec la couche de neige qui avait recouvert la ville. Un vent glacé leur sifflait aux oreilles, mais ni Matthew, ni Ivan ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Pourtant, Ivan n'aimait pas vraiment le froid. Il y était juste habitué, et puis les basses températures avaient le mérite d'éloigner les autres élèves. Et en cas de coup de vent, il avait toujours son écharpe. Il posa les yeux sur Matthew, qui n'avait presque pas touché à son déjeuner. Ivan rangea les restes du sien, et demanda :

-Vous parliez de quoi, avec Alfred ?

Matthew se redressa, surpris, et croisa son regard.

-Oh, pas grand-chose.

-Il avait l'air embêté.

-Hm, un peu… C'est… compliqué avec sa copine en ce moment.

Ivan cligna des yeux. Il savait reconnaitre un mensonge quand il sortait de la bouche de Matthew, et il devinait sans mal qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose un peu plus grave qu'une querelle de ménage. Il se gifla intérieurement. Depuis quand le cas de Jones l'intéressait ? Non, il s'inquiétait juste pour Matthew. Oui, ça devait être ça. C'était normal de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami, après tout. Il leva les yeux sur les nuages lourds de neige.

-Il est venu me voir ce matin. Il pensait que je te tournais autour.

Il pouffa légèrement, mais s'arrêta net en voyant que Matthew pâlissait. Le sourire du grand Russe se teinta de sarcasme :

-Il me déteste tellement, que ça le tuerait si je lui disais que j'avais le béguin pour toi, _da_ ?

-Il ne te déteste pas.

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Matthew sans qu'il puisse y réfléchir. Et Ivan sut aussitôt qu'il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour arrondir les angles. Il le dévisagea, incertain.

-Matthew, il a rempli mon casier de soda l'an dernier.

-Je sais.

-Il a vidé une boîte entière de vers de terre venant du laboratoire de Biologie dans mon sac de cours. Vers de terre que je lui ai fait avaler de force.

-Je sais ça aussi !

Ivan se tut. Si Matthew Williams élevait la voix, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il inspira profondément, et souffla de son ton habituel :

-Il ne te déteste pas. C'est tout.

-Tu lui as dit d'essayer d'être gentil avec moi. Tu essaies encore de nous faire devenir amis, _da_ ? Tu sais bien que c'est peine perdu.

Matthew hésita, puis acquiesça lentement. Il passa une main sur son visage, dépassé.

-Il… Il n'est pas comme tu crois, Ivan… Pour tout le monde au lycée, il est l'idiot populaire qui rit et sourit tout le temps. Mais… _Calice_ , c'est si compliqué…

Ivan le dévisagea en silence. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien cacher Alfred F. Jones sous son foutu sourire ?

Ivan dissimula un bâillement et jeta un nouveau regard à la pendule accrochée au-dessus du tableau. Il restait une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant la sonnerie qui annoncerait la fin des cours. Il souffla, et baissa les yeux sur le professeur qui continuait de déblatérer quelque chose à propos de la Guerre Civile. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué en début d'année en quoi consisterait le programme d'Histoire, Ivan avait tout de suite su qu'il réserverait ces heures pour rattraper son sommeil en retard. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans la plus grande discrétion, et ce malgré la présence de Gilbert à ses côtés. Peut-être parce que ce dernier aussi somnolait la plupart du temps. Mais pour une fois, Ivan n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Ce lundi était à retenir comme l'une des pires dates de l'année. Premièrement, il avait appris que ce sale capitaliste amateur de hamburger et de soda –soda à rendre aveugle n'importe qui au bout d'un an tant il contenait d'aspartame- voulait améliorer leur relation, malgré toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis leur entrée au lycée –humiliations qu'Ivan lui avait bien rendues, par ailleurs. Secondement, Matthew semblait plus déprimé que jamais, au point d'envoyer balader Gilbert lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé un petit tour dans le local du gymnase –Ivan ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ce foutu local. Troisièmement, leur professeur de Sciences Physiques avait eu la merveilleuse idée de leur demander de réaliser un exposé en binôme, et évidemment il était tombé sur Beilschmidt. Fichu mauvais karma. Il était temps que la journée se termine, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et se détendre en écoutant de la musique –son coup de cœur du moment étant _Casse-noisette_ de Tchaïkovski.

Il leva un nouveau regard implorant à la pendule. Dix-neuf minutes restantes. Le professeur lui jeta alors un regard noir, et il se remit à écrire son cours. Du moins l'enseignant le croyait-il, et à moins de lire suffisamment le cyrillique pour comprendre l'écriture rapide et brouillonne d'Ivan, il ne pourrait pas prouver le contraire. Le jeune Russe écrivait rarement en Anglais, comparé à ses chers camarades de classes. A l'exception de ses contrôles, tous ses cours étaient rédigés dans sa langue maternelle car bien qu'il ait grandi aux Etats-Unis, il avait d'abord appris à écrire avec sa sœur, et à cette époque ils n'étaient pas censés rester dans ce pays plus de quelques mois. Et puis leur père était parti, et ils étaient devenus malgré eux pupilles de la nation. La main d'Ivan se crispa sur son stylo à cette pensée. Le pauvre morceau de plastique craqua dans son immense main, et lui éclata entre les doigts en répandant son encre. Fichu lundi. Il soupira lourdement et leva sa main propre pour demander à aller aux toilettes. Personne ne moufta et le professeur acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ivan inspira profondément une fois dans le couloir désert. Il n'aimait pas la solitude, mais il préférait toujours ça à une pièce bondée où personne ne lui adressait un mot. Il se mit en marche, surprenant des bribes des cours se déroulant près de sa salle. Il pensa à Matthew, qui avait une heure de Français en option. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à finir tard. Il poussa la porte des toilettes. Plus que quinze minutes, peut-être dix maintenant. Il alluma le robinet, et commença à frotter les tâches bleues qui s'accrochaient à sa peau laiteuse. Qui s'était dit qu'il serait intelligent d'inventer une encre qui résiste à l'eau ? Un bruit attira alors son attention et il cessa de bouger pour écouter. Un défaut de plomberie ? Le bruit se répéta alors et Ivan fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Ou plutôt en train de _se faire_ vomir si on en croyait les haut-le-cœur forcés, douloureux. Ivan resta immobile, perplexe et vaguement inquiet. Il connaissait un peu trop bien le problème, sa grande sœur ayant été malade pendant une bonne partie de son lycée. Le verrou tourna alors, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ivan écarquilla les yeux. L'autre l'aperçut, se figea, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sans résultat. Ivan lâcha avec stupéfaction :

-Alfred ?

L'Américain le dévisagea avec horreur, les yeux rougis et le teint crayeux, puis déglutit et se lava les mains en tremblant. Il s'appuya alors sur les bords du lavabo et articula d'une voix plus aigüe et tremblante :

-T'étais pas censé voir ça, Ivan…

.

 **Et le cinq est toujours en cours... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et laissez un petit commentaire! A bientôt!**


End file.
